


Sleepover

by PrinceSiegfried



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/pseuds/PrinceSiegfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear, Noiz and Koujaku have a sleepover together at Koujaku's - you can guess what happens. And who gets left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually part of a big fic I was writing but it didn't fit right so I just decided to make it a one-shot

     Clear awoke from his not-actual-sleep state in the middle of the night to a cold hand crawling up under his shirt, starting at his hip. He gasped lightly, looking back to see Noiz spooning him. 

     "Noiz..! What are you...-" Clear whispered, but trailed off as Noiz's hand ran over his nipple, then back down, where it teased the hem of his pants. 

     "Shh, shh... wouldn't want to wake the beast, now do we?" His pale lime eyes dart toward Koujaku quickly, then back to Clear's amaranth pink ones. "Let's have some fun while we've got the time." Noiz's hand raised to Clear's face, cupping the silk skin. He looked into those amaranth pink eyes, the way they were lidded so sleepily - his lips quivered beautifully with uncertainty under the moonlight that just barely reached him through the open window. 

     "B-But... Koujaku-san is right there... and it would be rude if we- mmn!" Clear was interrupted by a kiss, placed roughly on his lips. He pulled back, "Noiz-san, I'm serious, -mnh!" Another kiss quickly shuts him up. Clear gives in, his eyes fluttering shut. His long silver eye lashes tickled Noiz's cheeks. 

     Meanwhile, Koujaku lie asleep beside Clear, facing away on his side. Except, he'd woken up when he heard Clear moaning softly, his breath tickling the back of his neck heatedly as Noiz's hand slipped into Clear's pants and began to stroke him. His heart rate sped up as he realized what exactly was happening. He couldn't believe Noiz had the audacity to do such a thing. Okay, maybe he did. He blushed furiously, he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that the sounds of kissing, heavy breaths, and moans were growing louder and it was turning him on. Damn it all, he should be disgusted by this. Why did he even agree to have a sleepover with bean sprout over there. But he couldn't bring himself to be mad, so he continued to listen in as his own hand slyly slid into his own pajama pants. 

     Clear's breath hitched when Noiz's thumb pressed into the head of his cock while he pumped it, all the while continuing to tongue Clear's mouth. The android's legs spread, one of them settling on Koujaku's calf. The blond's other hand was in his own pants, gripping his dick and stroking roughly. He grunted into his kisses as his hips thrust into Clear's back side, while the other was doing no better - his hips bucking into Noiz's hand, which barely rubbed against Koujaku's back. 

     Spit leaked down the side of Clear's mouth, not that he cared - Noiz was quick to lick it up, from his neck back to his mouth. "Hhah, N-Noiz-saan... I c-can't...ahha-" Clear moaned louder, his eyes squeezing shut as he whined in pleasure. His pre-cum made Noiz's strokes quicken, which only added to his build in climax. 

     "Go ahead, I'm... close as well."

     "Hhnn- aah!" Clear came in Noiz's hand, panting audibly. 

     "Ggh--ugh!" Noiz's climax came a bit after Clear's, and Koujaku's came a little after that, the only sign was that his hips shot forward a bit. After cooling down, Noiz brought his hands to his mouth and licked them. 

     "Sluuurp."

     Clear watched, transfixed, sitting up. He blinked, then sputtered as his face and ears quickly burned a bright red. "What are you doing-!"

     "Ah, well... what should I do, wipe it on the sheets?" Noiz sat up as well. 

     "Oh... b-but still... you, you..."

     "Hm? What is it, did you want a taste for yourself?  _Of_  yourself?"

     "Definitely n- mmh!"

     Noiz smashed his lips to Clear's, making said man fall back onto Koujaku - to which the man froze, laying still. If they found out he masturbated to them he'd be better off dead..

     Clear panted soft moans as his tongue rubbed against Noiz's, his as well as the man on top of him's weight pressing into Koujaku. Clear pulled away, whispering, "Noiz-san, stop! Your pressing me into Koujaku, he might wake up - what if he's mad?" 

     Oh, if only Clear knew. 

     "I don't care," Noiz mumbled, taking off his and Clear's pants and underwear and crawling on top of the albino. He straddled his hips, his hand going down to grab them both. "Damn, now that I'm seeing it... you're  _ridiculously_  huge." Noiz licked his lips, before looking back up to Clear. "You're still hard... you've got quite the stamina, don't you?" 

     Clear squirmed under his stare, his touch not making it any better, but he couldn't lie - he was turned on. Although, nothing would change the fact that he was leaning on Koujaku. "Noiz-san... please stop, I don't want Koujaku-san to wake up." he whined, trying his best not to moan as Noiz began to jerk them off together. 

     "I said, I don't care." Noiz frowned as he began grinding against Clear, making Clear repeatedly bump into Koujaku. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't stop his moaning, and it seemed Koujaku slept like a rock. "Ahh, hah, N-Noiz-san... d-don't," Clear squeezed his eyes shut, releasing a drawn out moan as Noiz rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick. 

     "Your moans tell me otherwise..." Noiz whispered huskily into Clear's ear, continuing to grind into him as he let out ragged breaths. Clear's moans grew louder, and Koujaku felt like he was being set on fire. Blood ran down the side if his face as he had a nosebleed, and it felt like lava. His kimono felt like an oven. His skin felt like a blanket trapping him. The actual blanket felt like the third level of hell. 

     "F-Faster, please-..!" Clear moaned, he didn't care anymore. Well, a small part of him did, but he ignored it. Noiz grunted in approval and pumped their dicks together quicker, squeezing harder. "A-ahh, Noiz-san... it feels so good!" Clear's hips bucked into Noiz's hand, and Noiz gripped more. "Ngh-" the dirty blonde came over Clear's abdomen and after a few more strokes Clear came as well. They both gasped and panted for a minute or two, completely satisfied. Poor Koujackoff. 

     Noiz collapsed ontop of Clear, and Clear wrapped his arms around him after a moment. He felt too hot for comfort but pushing Noiz away didn't seem right, but... they were still against Koujaku. Clear shifted slowly, back onto the pillow, and finally laid down. With Noiz against his chest, he fell asleep peacefully. Again, poor Koujaku. Maybe in the morning he'll get lucky...

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks for reading! Question, comments, concerns?


End file.
